Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5\sqrt{x} + 4 = 10\sqrt{x} + 10$
Subtract $5\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(5\sqrt{x} + 4) - 5\sqrt{x} = (10\sqrt{x} + 10) - 5\sqrt{x}$ $4 = 5\sqrt{x} + 10$ Subtract $10$ from both sides: $4 - 10 = (5\sqrt{x} + 10) - 10$ $-6 = 5\sqrt{x}$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{-6}{5} = \frac{5\sqrt{x}}{5}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{6}{5} = \sqrt{x}$ The principal root of a number cannot be negative. So, there is no solution.